


When it's Right

by RiotFalling



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Learning to Trust Again, M/M, Soft Boys, Vague non-powered AU, its just fluff yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Steve and Tony have had their fair share of bad relationships. A good one takes some getting used to, in the best possible way.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538830
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100





	When it's Right

**Author's Note:**

> aw fuck I meant to post this so long ago. Whoops.
> 
> for the prompt: "SO. MUCH. TRUST. THEY TRUST EACH OTHER, OKAY??"

"Everyone built the new exhibit up like it's the greatest thing in the world, but his old work was so much better, and..." Steve trails off, biting his lip, and when he glances up he’s a little surprised to find Tony watching him expectantly.

"Why was it better?" Tony asks, and he still has his tablet in his hands but the screen has gone dark. Tony’s attention is entirely focused on Steve, like he really wants to know Steve’s opinion on modern art, like he’s _not_ thinking of telling Steve to just shut up and look pretty.

It takes a long couple seconds for Steve to get enough breath to actually say anything. “So, with the older stuff-“ He starts off hesitantly, but Tony smiles encouragingly, sets his tablet down on the couch beside him, and before he knows it Steve is ranting, hands waving.

Tony keeps listening happily until Steve’s has talked himself out, then lets Steve curl around him, put his head in Tony’s lap like he doesn’t have two feet and a couple dozen pounds on Tony. He just runs his fingers through Steve’s hair, wiggles the tablet out from under Steve’s shoulder and starts complaining about a problem he’s having with his code.

-

There’s a new photo in the tabloids, Steve smiling at a woman as he holds open the door for her, leaving the Met. Tony grins as he looks at it, because he loves seeing Steve so happy, so excited about something, and Tony can’t wait to hear all about it.

Tony looks up excitedly as the elevator doors slide open with a chime, Steve’s precious dumb smiling face coming into view. “How dare you smile at your agent, you hussy,” Tony cries, throwing the magazine across the room.

Steve laughs as it slaps him in the chest, picking it up to see the photo as he shakes his head sadly and says “I don’t know what my problem is.”

He looks back up at Tony with big sorrowful eyes, but Tony is already tired of this game, already across the room and throwing his arms around Steve’s shoulders to pull him into a kiss. It didn’t take long to figure out that the very idea of Steve cheating on him is laughable.

“So, don’t leave me waiting,” Tony says when they pull away from the kiss, smiling at the feeling of Steve’s strong arms wrapped oh so gently around his waist, “what’s got you so smiley?”

Steve’s face lights up again, smile taking over and before he knows it Tony is being spun in place, laughing and batting at Steve’s shoulders. “You’re never going to guess, it’s the best thing ever,” Steve says happily, completely ignoring Tony’s protests, and continues spinning in place as he tells Tony all about his new exhibit.

-

Tony’s stomach is in knots as he rides the elevator up to his penthouse. Steve has been waiting for him for _hours_ at this point, if he’s even still there. Tony really won’t be surprised if Steve is long gone by now, but there’s a small part of him that’s still hoping.

When the doors slide open Tony is greeted by the sight of the lights still on and Steve sitting on the couch, one of his dumb non-digital books in his hands. Tony doesn’t even care if he gets yelled at now, he’s just so happy Steve is _here._

“Hey,” Steve says, and the relieved smile on his face is so far from what Tony expected that for a second he forgets to breathe. Steve is oblivious, still smiling big and goofy as he crosses the room and wraps his arms around Tony. “Ugh, I was so worried,” Steve mutters into Tony’s neck, huge hands dragging up and down Tony’s back. 

“I know I should have called,” Tony says, returning the hug a little hesitantly because he’s still waiting for the other shoe to drop, “my phone died, and-“

Steve shushes him, lifting his head to pull Tony into a kiss that has him blinking in confusion. When Steve pulls away he rests their foreheads together with a happy sigh, and then says “it’s fine, Tony. I was just worried.” His smile is a little shy as he says “not like you to go radio silent, that’s all.”

“I wanted to call you,” Tony says without moving away, soft and sheepish. A little part of him still can’t believe that no one is screaming yet, that there are no wild accusations flying around. No demands to know where Tony’s been, _who_ he’s been with, nothing. Just a relieved smile on Steve’s face like he’s been picturing Tony dead in a ditch ass opposed to the usual assumption of naked in someone else’s bed.

“Mm, I’m just happy you finally escaped your day of endless meetings,” Steve says, dropping sweet little kisses over Tony’s cheeks, across the bridge of his nose. He cups Tony’s face in his hands, fixes him with an incredibly serious look, and adds “I did order a pizza, but I ate the whole thing already.”

“It’s like you don’t love me at all!” Tony squawks, shoving weakly at his stomach while Steve just laughs and wraps around him tighter.

-

“Hey honey, can you do me a huge favor?” Tony asks as soon as Steve answers the phone, and he can hear how harried Tony is just by the sound of his voice.

“What do you need?” Steve asks instantly, already setting aside his sketch pad and climbing to his feet.

“Please tell you’re still lazing around on my couch where I left you,” Tony says and Steve looks around guiltily, because he definitely is. He just likes it at Tony’s place, likes how every inch of the lavish penthouse makes him think of Tony, likes that he can ask JARVIS for little updates on Tony’s day. Before Steve can actually say anything Tony caries on, like he knows exactly where Steve is, “I need you to go down to my lab and grab something that my dumbass forgot this morning. JARVIS knows where it is.”

“Yes, exactly where I tried to remind him it was this morning,” JARVIS chimes in to say and Steve fights down a laugh even as he shoots the ceiling a commiserating look.

”Are you two talking shit about me again?” Tony demands and Steve really does laugh as Tony rushes on to say “look scheme against me all you want as long as you bring me that prototype, okay, I have to start this video call like right now and I’m gonna stall as long as I can. Love you gotta go please save me bye.”

Steve just shakes his head fondly as the line goes dead, and then tucks his phone away as he says “he really is lost without Miss Potts around.”

“Completely,” JARVIS agrees instantly, and then directs Steve down a couple floors to Tony’s workshop.

The doors slide open for him and Steve carefully touches nothing as he makes his way to a worktable off the side, because knowing Tony literally any of this could explode at any second. With JARVIS’ help it’s not hard to find what he’s looking for, and when Steve creeps into his office Tony gives him a bright smile even as he continues speaking to whoever is on his computer screen. Steve makes sure he stays out of sight of the camera as he slides the prototype across Tony’s desk, then winks and blows him a kiss before sneaking back out of the room.

It’s only later, laying in Tony’s oversized bed, that Steve thinks back to something Tony had said when they first started dating. “So, I guess I should count myself lucky JARVIS didn’t lock me up for busting into your lab unsupervised,” Steve says, grinning a little and running his fingers through Tony’s surprisingly soft hair.

“Very lucky,” Tony says. His thumb is tapping against Steve’s chest in that way that means he’s debating his next words, and his voice is soft when he says “it’s probably because JARVIS likes you so much.”

“I’m sure that’s what it is,” Steve says, grinning wider.

-

Tony looks up when the elevator dings, and the doors aren’t even fully open before Steve is saying “okay, I can’t- how- look, can I rant at you for a second?”

Before Tony even has a chance to assure him that he absolutely can Steve is jumping right into it and Tony can only smile fondly at the furrow in Steve’s brow, the way his eyes seem extra bright when he’s worked up about something. Steve crosses the room in a couple long strides, and when Tony opens his arms Steve wastes no time collapsing down on top of him, burying his face in Tony’s neck and still talking as Tony drags his palms up and down Steve’s broad back.

Once Steve finally rants himself out about his latest commission he lifts his head, gives Tony an expectant look, so Tony laughs and switches to scratching his nails over Steve’s scalp as he complains about his own day and the board meeting he’d been forced to attend earlier.

Once they’ve both vented themselves out they stay exactly where they are, wrapped around each other on Tony’s oversized couch, perfectly happy just soaking up each other’s warmth as the sun sinks lower and the room turns a soft gold.

“You know you mean the world to me, right?” Tony asks, voice barely more than a breath and his lips brushing over Steve’s forehead with every word. He has a horrible feeling that is face is flushed as Steve lifts his head to look at him, but the soft smile on Steve’s face is more than worth it.

“I know,” Steve says, firm but just as quiet, like he’s never even considered doubting it.


End file.
